Multidrug resistant bacteria resistant to a number of medical agents raise an issue. In particular, methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) among the multidrug resistant bacteria is Staphylococcus aureus resistant to methicillin that is an antibiotic, and may be resistant to a plurality of antibiotics including methicillin. MRSA infections often are seen in nosocomial infections. As there may be serious infectious cases, sufficient countermeasures are required.
As the countermeasures for multidrug resistant bacterial infections, it is considered to use an antibiotic that does not acquire resistance. However, the use of antibiotics generates a new resistant bacteria, and there is a possibility that countermeasures become more difficult.
Meanwhile, there is a substance other than antibiotics having antibacterial properties against Gram-positive bacteria such as Staphylococcus aureus. For example, Non-Patent Document 1 describes that lysolecithin that is a kind of lysophospholipids is bacteriostatic to and has a bactericidal effect to Staphylococcus aureus. Also, Patent Document 1 describes that lysolecithin inhibits germination of heat-resistant spore-forming bacteria.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-11937    Non-Patent Document 1: “Inflammation” (USA), Springer, September, 1979, 3(4), p. 365-377